DWA 320
DWA 320 was the 320th issue of the Doctor Who Adventures Magazine. This magazine was released in the lead-up to the finale of Series 7 of Doctor Who, The Name of the Doctor and also featured information on the previous episode, Nightmare in Silver. Content Page 1 & 2 * In This Issue! * A letter from the Doctor * The best bits from The Crimson Horror. * Monster Watch featuring: Auton, The Flood, Ood, Dalek Ironside & Ice Warrior. Page 3 & 4 A sneak peak at The Name of the Doctor: Be prepared for some shocks and scares! THe Doctor's best friends are kidnapped and taken to the last place in space and time that he would ever want to visit! Page 5 & 6 DATA - 35 Cyber Facts A list of facts about Cybermen and all the different upgrades ever seen. Page 7 & 8 Puzzles and Time Teasers about the Cybermen. Page 9 & 10 Advertisement Page 11 & 12 Episode Guide - The Doctor takes Clara Oswald, Angie and Artie to Hedgwick's World of Wonders. They end up in Webley's World of Wonders with a Cyberman chess machine! The Cybermen upgrade Mr Webley and take Angie and Artie. They wanted a child to be the Cyber-Planner, but it is decided that the Doctor, would be perfect - so he is upgraded! As the Doctor and Cyber-Doctor play chess to see who wins the Doctor's brain, hordes of Cybermen awaken from a secret tomb. The Doctor beats the Cyber-Doctor at chess and, thanks to Porridge, the Emperor, the entire planet and all the Cybermen on it are blown up! Except for a single Cybermite. Page 13 Lethal Kiss - Alien Babies Comic Series - Baby Gillyflower uses Baby Mr Sweet to turn everyone a crimson horror! Page 14 & 15 Whoniverse Collection - Third Doctor Part 2 of 3. Page 16 Doctor Who? Guessing Game Page 17 & 18 Large Nightmare in Silver Poster Page 19 Competitions Page 20-23 Nova - Latest Comic Strip Written by Rik Hoskin Art by John Ross Colouring by Alan Craddock Page 24 Advertisement Page 25 & 26 Doctor Doctor! Page 27 & 28 Behind the Scenes - Cyber Secrets to be added Page 29 & 30 Where's the Doctor? - Cyber Factory Page 31 & 32 Mean Mail - You Who Page 33 The Doctor Poster Page 34 Next Time! Production Team * ditor - Natalie Barnes * Production Editor - Liza Millett * Senior Art Editor - Nikki Davies * Writer - Craig Donaghy * Designer - Phil White * Group Managing Director - Carolyn Andy Marshall * Editorial Director - Corinna Shaffer * Group Art Director - Terry Hewitt * Group Production Editor - Carolyn Coward * Group Marketing Manager - Martin Stahel * Marketing Executive - Natasha Ewhe * Marketing Coordinator - Rebecca Bull * Newstrade Marketing Manager - Fiona Campbell * Buying Manager - Paul Torre * Covermount Buyer - Charlene Bainbridge * Management Accountant - Richard Field * Group Production Controller - Koli Pickersgil * Production Manager - Kate Willey * Senior Production Controller - Emma Purdy * Group Advertising Manager - Duncan Carr * Head of Licensing and Syndication - Joanna Marshall * Circulation Director - Chris Gadsby * Finance Director - Kevin Langford * Chairman - Stephen Alexander * Deputy Chairman - Peter Phippen * CEO - Tom Bureau * BBC Worldwide Magazines Unit: Nicholas Brett, James Hewes, Jenny Potter, Eva Abramik * Editorial Advisers - Helen Bullough, Claude Gauci, Damian Kavanagh, Dr Susan Krasner, Kez Margrie * Contributors - Moray Laing, Samantha Dheohi, Liz Peel * Thanks to - Edward Russell, Matt Nichols, Georgie Britton, Tom Spilsbury, Peter Ware Category:DWA Magazines